1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cleaning robot to achieve enhanced movement performance and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is an apparatus that automatically cleans a region to be cleaned (hereinafter referred to as a cleaning region) by suctioning impurities, such as dust, etc., from a floor while autonomously moving about the cleaning region without user intervention.
Such a cleaning robot repeatedly implements cleaning using cleaning tools while moving about a cleaning region using two parallel wheels rotatably mounted at the bottom of a main body. During implementation of cleaning, the cleaning robot senses an obstacle or a wall located in the cleaning region via a variety of sensors, etc., and controls a cleaning motion and movement route thereof based on the sensed result.
A typical cleaning robot is devised to clean a floor by suctioning dust from the floor in a dry manner. The cleaning robot to implement cleaning in a dry manner moves about a cleaning region in a zigzag or spiral pattern, to achieve efficient cleaning within the shortest duration.
However, when implementing cleaning in a dry manner, impurities adhered to the floor or impurities beyond a given size may not be suctioned and remain on the floor even after termination of cleaning.
Accordingly, in addition to the cleaning robot that enables dry cleaning by suctioning dust, a cleaning robot that enables wet cleaning by wiping a floor with water using a pad mounted to the bottom of a main body has recently been developed.
The cleaning robot to implement cleaning in a wet manner is devised to move about a cleaning space in a curvilinear pattern that imitates a human wiping motion, to enhance cleaning efficiency.
During cleaning, movement of the cleaning robot about a cleaning region is accomplished using two wheels. In this case, the two wheels may be rotated at a uniform velocity to achieve straight movement of the cleaning robot, or may be rotated at different velocities to rotate a main body by a selected angle for change of a movement direction of the cleaning robot.
That is, the cleaning robot may implement cleaning while moving about a cleaning space in a curvilinear pattern that ensures free change in the orientation of the main body based on rotation of the main body.
The above-described cleaning robot, however, may need angular rotation of the main body during curvilinear movement. In particular, with regard to a curvilinear movement pattern that needs great angular rotation of the main body, slower movement and extended cleaning time may occur. In addition, the cleaning robot may have a limit to rotate within a radius of the main body during curvilinear movement.